


Cooties

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Child Dean, Cute, First Day of School, Fluff, Multi, child cas, fluffy as fuck, legit just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of school. Dean Winchester, six years old, was starting kindergarten. He wasn't particularly excited to go until his mother told him what she packed him for lunch. The smallest things always made him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooties

First day of school. Dean Winchester, six years old, was starting kindergarten. He wasn't particularly excited to go until his mother told him what she packed him for lunch. The smallest things always made him happy.   
  
He entered the big room, full of colours and posters, and sat down after putting his bag in a cubby.   
  
He sat down next to another kid, a little younger. Dean giggled to himself as he approached the raven haired boy.   
  
"Hi... I'm Dean," he stuck his hand out as the other boy just turned his head, sucking his two fingers. He blinked shyly before looking down at Dean's outstretched hand.   
  
"H-hello," the little boy whispered, taking his fingers out of his mouth, unsure what to do with Dean's hand.   
  
"You're suppos' a shake it. Well that's whah my dad does when he meets new people," Dean giggled again. The little boy looked up with a small smile and met Dean's hand. "Ew," Dean retracted his hand. "I don want your slobber!"  
  
The little boy looked away and mumbled a "Sorry," before returning to sucking his two fingers.   
  
Dean felt bad, and tapped him on his shoulder. "Is ok. Whah's your name?"  
  
The dark haired boy met Dean's green eyes, his gaze bright and blue. "Cathiel," the boy mumbled, still sucking his fingers.   
  
"Whah?" Dean asked confused.   
  
The other boy removed his fingers, a slight eye roll, and corrected "Castiel."  
  
"Cas...tle?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Ima call you Cas, k?"  
  
"Mmkay," Castiel responded, sucking his fingers.   
  
"Why you do that?" Dean asked, referring to the boys habit of sucking his fingers. The raven haired boy just tilted his head slightly.   
  
"I dunno," he shrugged.   
  
"You silly, Cas, but I like you. You my new friend, k?" Dean had never really had friends, but he was always the kid introducing himself to others at the playground. He usually scared kids away, but not this short little guy. This short little guy was his friend.  
  
During recess, he found Castiel trying to go on the monkey bars when a little girl started laughing at him.   
  
"Hey!" Dean started, putting his braver face on. "Is not nice laughin' at people, k? My momma told me so!" The girl giggled, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders.   
  
"I wasn't laughing at him, just laughing because he was trying so hard." She smiled, outstretching her hand. "My names Jo."  
  
Dean smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Dean. That's Cas."  
  
"Hi Cas! Sorry I was laughing at you," Jo smiles at the little boy, now standing at Dean's side, hiding behind him slightly.   
  
"S'k," he mumbled. She smiled before skipping away to join some other girls by the slides. "You didn' catch her cooties, right?"  
  
"Cooties aren't real, silly." Dean giggled, taking a staggered breath between his words.   
  
"They are," Cas paused, "too!"  
  
"No silly. Silly Cas." Dean smiled and shook his head at the confusion on the little boys face.   
  
"But... Balthazar said..." Cas sighed in frustration, not understanding these things. "I don't understand." He said in his adorably quiet voice. Dean just giggled more at the tilt of his head.   
  
"Baffa...baltha-sis...scissors'z is wrong." Dean managed, trying his best to pronounce the strange long name. It was very difficult. "I'm right." He beamed at Castiel.   
  
"But Bal'zar told me!" The bright eyed boy insisted. "He's my broder. He knows dese things." Castiel went back to sucking his fingers as Dean led him back to the classroom.   
  
The teacher sat them down at the tables, crafts time. Castiel grabbed at the glitter, spilling it on his big tan coat, which practically engulfed the little boy. He got some on Dean as well. Dean laughed and giggled at the sparkly Castiel.   
  
"You got some in ya hair," Dean smiled, messing his fingers through the boys hair, trying to get it out.   
  
"S'op it!" Castiel growled through his fingers with a little laugh. "Now you covered init too!" He beamed, giggling at the grumpy look on Deans face, but the two just laughed.   
  
Jo came up to their table, showing them her drawing. "It's my mom!" She smiled widely.   
  
"Looks like a potado," Dean giggled, Cas joining in.   
  
"You're a potado!" She laughed, noting the glitter on both boys. "A shiny potado." They all giggled at that.   
  
The day went by fast as the teacher read to them and they soon fell asleep during naptime, Castiel sucking on his fingers, Dean curled up next to him.  
  
Before Dean knew it, his mom was picking up his bag, smiling at her little boy. "Momma! Momma!" Dean smiled, tugging the finger sucking boy towards them. "This is my best frien, Cas! He's silly. He's my frien now!" Dean was so proud to have a friend. And he was very proud of Cas.   
  
Mary smiled down at the two boys. "Oh, you made a new friend? Good for you Dean! Nice to meet you, Cas." She offered with her sweet motherly smile. Cas nodded in agreement and Dean waved goodbye.   
  
"See you tomowow Cas!" Dean giggled, brushing the glitter out of his hair as he walked away. He was happy he met a friend on his first day and he knew they were going to be best friends forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Silly Cas," is inspired by Kid History's "Silly Brett," and so was the dialogue, kids talk adorably funny.


End file.
